The present disclosure relates generally to determining if media content is available from different content sources. The present disclosure more specifically relates to notifying a user when the availability of the media content changes.
In today's digital age, media content such as movies, video clips, television shows, music, etc., is becoming available from an ever-increasing number of different content sources. For example, the same movie may be shown in a movie theater, broadcast on television, released on physical media (e.g., DVD, Blu-Ray VHS, etc.), made available to certain entities (e.g., institutions, hospitals, airlines, etc.), or placed on an online source for download or streaming. The timing of when media content is available from the different content sources can also differ. For example, a movie may only be shown in a movie theater for a limited period of time, followed by a period of time in which it is available via on-demand television or online streaming, before being released for download or on a physical media format. This increase in the number of different content sources, combined with the increase in disparate release schedules for media content, often leads to confusion among consumers.